


羞耻魔杖

by yaocanligu



Category: Draco Malfoy×Harry Potter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaocanligu/pseuds/yaocanligu





	羞耻魔杖

#这是恶劣的魔杖play+捆绑play，有雷点的小伙伴们请右上关闭哦#  
#有点想看满嘴荤话的少爷#

Harry现在不可思议极了。  
他一觉醒来——准确来说是被别人弄醒的——就发现身为自家伴侣的Draco在他身上鼓捣着什么。  
怪异的触感从自己身下那个难以启齿的地方传来，Harry动了动身子，才发现双手结结实实的被绑在床头，身上的白衬衫被推到胸口往上，下身更是一丝不挂。  
Harry脸红了。  
似乎是发觉到Harry动了动，Draco把目光从他手上的“工作”转移到Harry的脸上，与他对视，一双灰色的眸子盯的Harry竟有些毛骨悚然。  
“打扰到你睡觉了吗？”  
“不...比起这个，你在干什么...？”  
Harry咽了口口水试探地问道，他不知道发生了什么，总之不是什么好事。  
Draco没有回答，只是继续手中的动作。Harry感觉到在自己体内插着什么东西，在Draco的支配下正在徐徐转动着深入，使他不禁流露出细碎的呻吟。  
“Draco...唔...你把什么放进来了...？”  
“你的魔杖。”  
Harry愣了两秒，一脚蹬在了Draco脸上。

“你们姓Malfoy的全都是变态吗？！”  
这可不得了，格兰芬多的绿眼睛小狮子暴怒起来，Draco在毫无防备的情况下被踹下了床，捂着脸在地毯上莫名联想到了受到惊吓后浑身炸毛的小白猫。  
“把你最亲爱的男朋友踹下床可不是什么有礼貌的行为。”  
“那你大晚上拿着我的魔杖跑过来耍流氓就很绅士吗？”  
Harry在床上一边试图坐起来一边不满地反驳Draco，虽然先前两人没有上过床，但是Draco这么异想天开的变态想法是Harry想都没想到过的。  
“这有什么关系，反正我们都在一起了。”  
“让我想想如果我把Malfoy庄园一把火烧了后对你说这种话你会怎么样。”  
“我会一边狠狠操你一边问你知道错了吗。”  
Draco的回答让Harry始料未及，所以千句万句驳语堵在喉咙里憋红了Harry的脸，看上去滑稽极了。  
“把我的魔杖还给我，你这个变态贵族。”  
Harry试图把插在自己体内的异物挤出去，但是徒劳，Draco不知道做了什么使他的后穴润滑异常，排挤异物的肠穴一张一合，反而把细长的木质条状物一点一点的吞入了进去，意识到这一反作用，Harry的脸不争气的红了起来，但是出于身体的自主本能，他无法停下这一持续动作，只能任凭自 己 的 魔杖一点点进入自 己 的 体内。  
真是羞耻极了。  
“但是你的魔杖现在就在你那里，我的小狮子。”  
“把它拔出来！你这个满脑子梅林的家伙！”  
“好吧好吧，这可是你自己说的。”  
Draco装出无奈的样子，抓住Harry不安分乱动的一只脚踝，右手滑向Harry的后穴，抓住被吞入一部分的魔杖，在Harry毫无防备的情况下一把抽了出来，剧烈的摩擦刺激着肠壁给Harry带来一阵阵愉悦，引起他较为大声的惊呼。  
“我没有想到你这个家伙喜欢被这样对待，你看———”  
Draco把沾满淫靡水渍的手抬起来给Harry看，那副表情仿佛在说：喂，看看你自己，这么淫乱。  
“既然都湿的不行了，那——”  
Draco松了松衬衫领口，把手里湿哒哒的魔杖一把扔了出去，顺着Harry被抬起一条腿的姿势一鼓作气将早已硬的发胀的性器插进一脸惊恐的Harry体内，前者爽的闷哼一声，后者被突然的侵入痛的脸色发白，身体不断痉挛，感觉像是被阿瓦达索命击中。这样的性爱根本不是Harry的幻想中所有的，在Harry的脑海里，做爱是和黏糊糊的情话跟翻天覆地的快感联系在一起的。  
“很疼吗？”  
“如果..我说疼...你这个..唔啊...讨人厌的...哈啊...臭白鼬..啊..会停下吗..”  
“不会，我只会让这个格兰芬多的小英雄更疼。”  
Harry根本听不清Draco在说什么，他所有的注意力都放在缓和疼痛上，后穴脆弱敏感的不堪一击，即便是扩张也会疼的他半路阻止Draco的性致，所以每次Draco都没法得逞，动手是不可能的，因为Harry可以用魔法对付他，而他舍不得在Harry身上用魔法。  
Draco还算有点良知，在进入后就没有动作，等着Harry缓过劲来，看着恋人因疼痛而大口大口呼吸空气的样子激起他内心最深处的那一点施虐欲，他想看看Harry哭着求他停下的样子。  
于是敢想敢做的Draco把事后免不了的一顿睡沙发跪魔杖都抛到了脑后，不等Harry适应就开始缓缓抽送。Harry瞪大双眼，绿宝石般的眸子充斥着嗔怒和泪光，没有多少威胁力，反而看起来有几分...娇媚。  
因为在Harry还睡觉的时候Draco就悄悄做了润滑才不至于做出血来，但是即便如此未经人事的后穴还是紧致的要命，夹的Draco倒吸一口气。  
Harry的腿被他折成M型，白皙的肌肤泛上淡淡的粉色，暴露在空气中的乳头未经触碰就已充血硬立起来，眼镜被甩到一边，随着Draco动作的加速，Harry渐渐适应了疼痛，取而代之的是新奇的快感，肠道也自动开始分泌黏液使Draco的动作更加顺畅，过多的润滑剂混着精液被搅成白沫状溢出被填满的后穴缝隙，顺着Harry的大腿内侧流到床单上，晕开一层层淫靡的水渍。屋中响起较为响亮的令人脸红心跳的水声，Draco九浅一深的抽插使Harry在每一次深贯时都毫无防备，像是要把他顶穿似的用力，好像要把两颗卵囊一并塞入，把全身都和Harry融合在一起一样。  
Harry的屁股因过于激烈的撞击而泛红，高高昂起头的性器随着Draco的动作而一上一下晃动，前所未有的快感一波波传入大脑，把Harry的意识搅混，只剩下像女人一样的浪叫。  
“啊——！”  
随着Harry一声较为高昂的叫声，Draco明白他找到了Harry的敏感处，于是放漫了动作，故意缓缓摩擦着那一点凸起，逼的Harry连叫声都染上了哭腔，不管Harry呜咽的再怎么厉害，就是不肯满足他。  
“唔啊..哈....Draco.....嗯啊...动啊...”  
“求我。”  
“哈啊...求求你...”  
“不说清楚我可不知道你想要什么，Harry。”  
“求你...我说求你赶紧干我！”  
被情欲支配的Harry抱着破魔杖破摔的心态把脸埋在被子里闷声大喊，清醒后他肯定会掐死自己，但是现在不是考虑后果的时候，他想让Draco狠狠贯穿自己，满足自己。  
“遵命，我淫乱的小猫咪。“  
Draco双手用力掐住Harry劲瘦的腰窝，一个用力挺身，插在后穴里的性器到达了一个前所未有的深度，被狠狠碾压的敏感点刺激着Harry哭喊着射在了Draco的白衬衣上，谁都不会相信这是被男人操高潮的Harry Potter干的，只有Draco一个人知道。  
高潮余韵中的Harry精疲力竭，双目涣散，嘴角被Draco亲的红肿，泛着水光，粉嫩的小舌头在其中若隐若现，一头黑发散在床上，双手被磨红，还挂在床头上。Draco解下固定的绳结但是没有松开束缚Harry双手的结，反而把它圈在自己的脖子上，让Harry抱着他，不顾昏昏欲睡的Harry，又开始了新一轮的抽插，但是疲累至极的Harry只能发出像小猫叫的呻吟，没有精力再去回应Draco，任凭他舐去自己的泪水。  
“自私鬼。”  
在迷迷糊糊中，Harry隐约听见Draco这么说自己。

-

第二天早上。  
坐在沙发上揉着腰的Harry：  
‘’你个精力充沛的斯莱特林混蛋昨天做了多久？”  
跪在魔杖上的Draco：  
“也就..一个晚上...”  
“在你把魔杖跪断之前别想爬上我的床。”


End file.
